Mako Nagone
Supplemental Information When drawn, she is known to have black hair that is usually held in a pony tail. She wears a white headphone set with a giant white bow in her hair. Mako does not have an "official" outfit. Fan have been known to change her outfit in almost every video- although the underlining "ninja" feel is a consistency with all of her appearances. One example consists of ninja style garb with a short netted shirt and white scarf, over which she wears a black robe with a giant red obi. Her arms are bandaged, mimicking VOCALOID arm gear. Voice Configuration Her voice ranges from low to high and is sometimes compared to Miku Hatsune. And she is known to be the preferred UTAU for beginners, even though her voicebank contains Japanese phonemes only. 3 additional sets of downloads for her voicebank are available, which focuses on quality and accuracy in voice renditions, for beginners and professional users alike. Her normal voicebank is also available for download in the official website for UTAU. Usage Clause Mako Nagone has a governing policy imposed by the author in regards to usage of both the voicebank and the character. DISCLAIMER: This is an unofficial translation for user help. Any questions arising shall be settled by the original Japanese text given here. UTAU wiki shall not be responsible for the accuracy and reliability of this translation, and shall not hold any responsibility to consequences using this material. #General Rule This voicebank is distributed without charge. Feel free to utilize this voicebank as a material for your songs and movies. If any comments and questions, please contact us. Kenchan (distributor): http://kenchan22.blog53.fc2.com/ (blog) or sibasaki@jade.plala.or.jp (e-mail) Makonaka (voice provider): http://macoinfo.blog61.fc2.com/ (blog) or love1000nya@yahoo.co.jp (e-mail) #Usage This voicebank is a set of wav. files optimized for Vocal Synthesis Tool UTAU, but this voicebank can be used for synthesis software other than UTAU. Follow the usage rule of each synthesis software. #Reminders The voice provider holds the copyright on this voicebank and this character. When using this voicebank, follow each of the terms below. ##Broadcasting, distributing and/or selling the work using this voicebank (1) Prior notification or acknowledgment is not necessarily required for non-commercial works. (2) It is voluntary to give the credit "Mako Nagone" (和音マコ) when broadcasting and/or distributing the work using the voicebank Mako Nagone only in the case when the character Mako Nagone is not used in the work. Make sure to write onto your work that the voicebank Mako Nagone is used when broadcasting and/or distributing the work in which this voicebank is used regardless of in totality or partially as vocal or voice for the character(s) that is created other than the character Mako Nagone. The only exceptional credit title allowed is the male variant Makoto Nagone by gender factor +20 ~ +30. 'Diversion of the voicebank Mako Nagone regardless of in totality or partially for the character(s) created as UTAU character(s)/Utauloid(s) and the work broadcasting and/or distributing using such character(s), and/or the voicebank distributing of such character(s) are forbidden. '(3) Prior acknowledgment is required when using or selling the work using this voicebank and/or character commercially, or distributing the work with charge using this voicebank and/or character. (4) Do not use this voicebank in the way to harm other person(s) and/or to go against law such as copyright violation against existing works or the use for the lyrics that defames third person. (5) Do not use this voicebank and/or character for the work that goes against public order and morals with excessively violent or obscene expression. (6) Private broadcasting and/or distributing of the illustration Mako Nagone is not forbidden within non-commercial purposes. For the commercial use of this illustration, see Article 1 Paragraph (3). Do not post the illustration Mako Nagone onto Piapro. Some details are based on existing information and usage experience. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from Japan Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Kana encoded UTAUloids